


Does that mean you've a really bad crush on me too?

by milleniumlint



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, soft boyfriends !!!!!, this is really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumlint/pseuds/milleniumlint
Summary: Simon wants Raphael to understand he has feelings for him but he's not so obvious like he thinks he is.





	Does that mean you've a really bad crush on me too?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @foggynelson for betaying this sappy story, you're the best partner in crime ever and i love you !!

Raphael is in his office doing paperwork when his phone rings. He can tell it’s Simon by the ringtone - he has a special one just for him.  
The fledgling sent him a pic of a giant turtle with a bandana on the eyes. What the fuck? What was that should supposed to mean? He uses his vampire speed to go to Simon's room where he finds the fledgling on his bed playing with his phone.  
"What is this?" Raphael asks, showing Simon the message.  
Simon tries not to laugh, unsuccessfully. "It's Raffaello," he says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Raphael raises his eyebrows, confused.  
"He's from a cartoon called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He always tries to be the tough one, and he really is, but he's also a super tender boy with a giant heart who cares about his brothers so much... Does he remind you of anyone?" Simon asks. Raphael can tell the fledgling is enjoying this conversation way too much.  
"Do you think i look like a green monster?"  
Simons puts a hand on his face to cover his eyes. He can't believe this boy. "No, you're way more beautiful than Raffaelo," Simon says, and Raphael didn't expect this answer so he looks at his shoes trying to hide the redness on his cheeks.  
Simon is shocked. Is Raphael Santiago - the Raphael Santiago - blushing?"  
"Are you blushing? Simon says trying to look at Raphael's face.  
"Don't be ridiculous," Raphael says avoiding Simon's gaze.  
Simon lets a number of "aw" and "owh" escape from his mouth and takes Raphael's face in his hands. "You are totally blushing."  
"Vampires can't blush," Raphael says, probably more red than before.  
"Then you're an exception because you sure as hell are blushing."  
Raphael slaps Simon's hands away and curses himself for coming out of his office. "Don't bother me with your nerd stuff again, fledgling."  
Raphael can hear Simon laughs when he vampire speeds to his office again.

 

  
The next day Raphael hears a knock at his office door and when he opens it, there's a box of chocolates and a mug of blood on the floor. He takes them and notices that there's a post-it on the box.  
  


" _Since you've been in your office since yesterday, i thought you needed some energy to do your really important clan leader stuff. - Simon x_ "

  
He can't hide the smile on his face when he notices that it's a Raffaello chocolate box. He drinks the blood and vampire speeds in Simon's room. He hears Simon talking at the phone and decides to head back to his office when he hears Simon mentions his name.  
"Yes, Clary that's what I did but it's like he doesn't notice everything i do. I couldn't be more obvious. I sent him a pic of Raffaello from the teenage mutant ninja turtles and said that he's a cutie and i brought him a Raffaello chocolate box. I mean if that doesn't make him understand that i've a really bad crush on him then i don't know what else to do."  
Raphael knows he's smiling like an idiot but he really couldn't give a damn right now. He recomposes himself and knocks at the door. He hears Simon say, "Wait a minute Clary."  
When Simon opens the door, Raphael can't control the smile on his face and Simon looks confused. "I'll call you later, Clary," he says, hanging up the call, not moving his eyes away from Raphael.  
"Guess you liked the Raffaello chocolate box."  
"First of all, you know we can't eat it, right? I mean, yes we can but it's not as good as it used to be."  
"Oh," Simon says, disappointed.  
"But the blood was really appreciated, thanks," Raphael says and puts the box on Simon's desk. "So..."  
"So?" Simons asks and Raphael can see he looks even more confused.  
"So what about this ‘really bad crush you've on him’?" Raphael tries to imitate Simon's tone of voice and turns around to face him.  
Simon is blushing so hard he can literally feel his cheeks go on fire and wishes the ground would open up and swallow him.  
"You... you heard that?" Simon asks and touches his head nervously trying to avoid Raphael.  
"Mhm," Raphael nods and steps closer to Simon. "You really thought sending me a pic of a giant turtle would have let me understand your crush on me? Seriously?"  
"I think you and Raffaello have a lot in common," Simon says matter-of-factly.  
Raphael rolls his eyes and smiles because now it’s Simon who's blushing. "You're blushing," Raphael points out.  
“But that's impossible. Recently someone told me that vampires can't blush."  
"Dios, no puedo creer que tengo sentimientos por ti," Raphael says.  
"You know i can't speak Spa-" Before Simon can finish what he was trying to say, Raphael presses their lips together. Raphael's lips are soft and they smell of blood.  
When Raphael interrupts the kiss, Simon already misses his lips on his own. "Wait. Does that mean you have a really bad crush on me too?"  
Raphael rolls his eyes and puts his hands around Simon's neck before kissing him again.  
"What do you think?" They both smile and Simon puts his hands on Raphael's hips and kisses him.


End file.
